


7 seconds

by DistortedStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, This is probably hella OOC and I didn't edit this at all so it probably doesn't make sense, makeout sessions, you know closets are always good news
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedStars/pseuds/DistortedStars
Summary: Over holiday break Harry can become "antisocial..."AKA an exiting game of 7 minutes in heaven is played in the Gryffindor common room.





	7 seconds

Harry hadn’t particularly brought himself here, Ron and Heromoine and practically dragged him by his ear down to the commons of Gryffindor to -as they called it- “socialize for once”. Harry believed that he was reasonably social but he didn’t exactly feel like arguing with a determined Heromoine. 

The trio was greeted by a strange sight. The few Gryffindors that had stayed over the holidays were sprawled about the floor along with five or so other students. Two Ravenclaws, a hufflepuff, and two Slytherines, only recognizable by their cloaks from their back were present. 

“Heromoine what’s going on? How did they all get in here?” Harry chewed on his lip as he spoke.

One of the Ravenclaws perked up at the sound of his voice. Said student made his way to his feet and clapped twice, turning heads towards him. “Everyone circle up.” He paused for a moment as Ron ushered Harry to the circle. “The rules of the game are simple. All the people participating can have their name randomly drawn. Whoever gets picked goes to the broom closet, ties the blindfold, and waits. Another player will also be selected and will join the first in the closet. No magic allowed, and no lights. You’ll have 7 minutes to do whatever you want. Remember. What happens here stays here.”

The Ravenclaw boy made his way back to the circle and grabbed a wizards hat from one of the lounge chairs. Small slips of paper were folded in the bottom of the hat, each one with names, Harry assumed. Harry glanced around the commons, counting up the lot of people. He had seen the ravenclaw around, along with one of the two Hufflepuffs. Now that that everyone was visible he noticed the two students across from him were Pansy and-

Shit.

Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy, in the flesh, White-blond hair more unkept than his usual style. Harry watched as he shed his dark cloak, revealing his white button-down and loosened Slytherin-esque tie. His silvery eyes darted between the group before landing directly on Harry’s. 

The Gryffindor shook himself awake as Draco’s eyes widened. Malfoy leaned over to Pansy and mumbled something-probably something bad about Harry- before looking down at his lap.

Harry nudged Ron. “Who let him here? Actually how did they all get here?” Ron just shrugged and waved him off.

“Does it really matter? Now hush, names are getting picked.” 

Like Ron said, the Ravenclaw had stuck his hand into the rim of the hat and pulled out one of the strips. There were whispers as he paused for dramatic effect before opening the slip and pulling out the name. 

“Pansy,” he announced, turning in her direction. Next to her Draco snorted, pushing her up. His usual smirk crawled to his lips as Pansy sauntered to the closet with a cool look on her face. The grin seemed more playful than normal, Harry noticed. One could even call it cute. 

Not that he would.

The muttering quieted down as another name was drawn and another name was called. One of the hufflepuff guys squeaked and with a little encouragement, made his way to the closet. A timer started counting down and the chatter started back up again. Malfoy, now without his companion, looked utterly panicked as he fidgeted with his hands all while trying to maintain his facade. 

Ron nudged Harry. “I don’t think Mr.Rich-man is doing too well on his own.” Harry tried to force a laugh in response. 

7 minutes passed, the Ravenclaw boy knocked on the closet door and the two students slunk back to their seats. The hufflepuff looked much more disheveled than Pansy, who was wiping the corner of her mouth with her little finger. 

Draco, now back with a friend, straighten back up and his smirk returned to his never-chapped lips. Draco’s lips always seemed so perfect, slim and defined. Malfoy murmured another something in Pansy’s ear. Pansy looked directly at Harry. The Gryffindor averted his eyes towards Ron.

Two more rounds were called, one in which Ron was called and followed to the closet by another Gryffindor. The next round called for the other huffleupuff girls who entered timidly, tying on the blindfold as she went, followed by Hermione. A few quiet ooo’s filled the air as she entered. 7 minutes passed and Hermione stepped out, a wicked blush covering her cheeks. She didn’t say a word for at least 12 minutes. 

The Ravenclaw drew another name. “Harry, it’s your go.”

 

Hermione handed him the blindfold. He made his way to the closet, tied the piece of cloth over his eyes, and closed the door.   
He waited.

For some reason Harry’s knees were shaking. He wasn’t cold. Was he nervous?

The closet seemed quite smaller than he remembered. Sliding his hands along the sides, he could feel each wall, all which were cleaned of their contents to make room for the game. To make room for him and whoever came in.

Harry heard the door creak open. He jumped. 

Soft breathing. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The person shuffled closer. Harry reaches out his hands, touching the waist of whoever was with him. They jumped. Soft curves at the hips, inching down perfectly into their thighs. They were clearly male. 

Harry tried to count out all the guys it could be. Ron had already had his turn, so did the one hufflepuff. That left only a few others, including himself.   
Cool hands gripped at his, but didn’t pull them away from Harry’s waist. Slender, calloused fingers traced Harry’s for a moment before drawing their way up his arms and neck. Finally stopping, the man’s hands trembled atop of Harry’s jawline. 

“Who-“ Harry started. His words were muffled by the powerful force of lips against his.

Harry knew these lips. Perfectly kept, perfectly un-chapped. He moved his grip downwards on the other boy’s waist. The boy whimpered, conforming Harry’s suspicion. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Harry pulled his head away from the other boy who stopped dead in his tracks. “Draco?” 

In response he could hear a quiet shit under Malfoy’s breath. Draco had began to back away and into the opposite wall. “Potter this was a dumb idea in the first place. I swear to Merlin if you ever tell a soul-“ Draco’s voice wavered, “Please don’t tell anyone. It was a stupid idea and I don’t know why I thought I could get away with it,” the boy continued.

He had just kissed Draco Malfoy.

“Draco it’s fine. I won’t te-“ Malfoy cut Harry off again.

“Don’t you ‘it’s fine’ me, Potter. You’ve probably known I’ve been crushing on you the whole time.”

Draco continued to rant. Draco liked him? He inched closer to the now violently shaking teen and snaked an arm around his back as quickly as he could.   
“Kiss me again.” It got oddly quiet after Harry uttered these words. 

“I-” Malfoy started. “I- What, Potter?”

Harry had to draw up a small amount of courage to say it a second time. “I asked you to kiss me again.” 

It didn’t take Draco long to drape his wrists along the back of the other boy’s neck and place a delicate kiss on his lips. Draco’s lips tasted oddly familiar, like something he had long since forgotten, but had finally remembered.

Harry had to push the other boy against the wall as he felt Malfoy’s knees buckle, which in the end, resulted in another quiet whimper escaping Draco. The Slytherin raked his nails against the other’s clothed back in thanks. Harry shuddered. 

The two boys pulled away for a moment, just long enough to pull in a breath before leaning back in again. Harry’s head began spinning like mad when Draco tugged on his lip with bared teeth. He placed his free arm against the wall, feebly attempting to lean over Draco and keep his balance at the same time.   
Harry felt the same hand from earlier cupping at his crotch, heat pooling at the base of his stomach. He moaned. Scooping Draco’s palm away from his crotch, he placed his arm above the other boys head and inched another bit closer. As if on queue, Draco began thrusting his hips forward onto Harry, humming an incoherent message to Harry.

Breathless, Draco pulled away. “Don’t tell a soul, Potter.” 

“I’ll try not to,” Harry purred.

“Your insufferable,” A growl escaped the blond as Harry chuckled and gingerly placed another kiss on Draco’s lips. The black-haired boy traced down Draco’s spine, gripping his ass in his palm.

“Time’s up, boys!” 

Both boys froze. The two of them almost instinctively began brushing down their hair, backing away from each other. Harry hastily tugged off the blindfold.  
“Do I look ok?” He humed.

“It’s pitch black, Potter. I can’t see you. Why did you even leave that thing on?”

Harry shrugged as he opened the closet door, leaving the two boys squinting in the dim lighting. Nothing was said as they made their way back to their spots.

Ron leaned close to Harry. “So how’d it go, Harry? What happened?”

“Nothing interesting happened,” He replied, swiping his thumb over his puffed bottom lip. 

Harry gave Draco another glance across the circle. He blinked, leaning over to Pansy and giving Harry the same glancing look as before. Pansy grinned, leaning across the circle and reaching out a fist to Hermione. The brunette bumped her fist in return.

“What just happened?” Harry questioned, eying Hermione. 

“Socializing, Harry. Read about it sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this was horribly written but I really wanted to write some drarry shit.
> 
> Also I might write another chapter (maybe smut?). Would anyone want to read that or should I just call this good? Please comment what you think!


End file.
